Patient Bokoblin
by Mazzyandmilk
Summary: It was a long time ago since Demise was defeated, and Ghirahim was shattered. The "spirit maiden" had chosen to live with the "green one" in Faron Woods. Red was a clever Bokoblin. The Bokoblins had taken over the Eldin Province once again. And Red was hatching a plan to end the breath of the "green one."
1. Behind the Scenes

_This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic…_

_This is set after the ending in Skyward Sword._

**Patient Bokoblin**

By now, the average Bokoblin would have known if they had seen the **green human** with pointy ears, they would have been doomed.

There were armies of red Bokoblins, led by one single Bokoblin general, who would whip his army if they slacked off.

One Bokoblin lives in fear of the punishment to endure the whippings. He works extremely hard at his pursuits.

When the flooding and the volcanic eruption occurred, he didn't think he'd breathe again. He was wrong.

After the defeat of the main evil Demise, Ghirahim had shattered. This left the Blins with no ultimate leader.

Who would be the one to apply? That particular Bokoblin. (We'll just call him Red for now.)

Unfortunately, he was usurped several hours after. They didn't want a leader like him.

You see, Red was special.

As Fi would have said, the Bokoblins were not intelligent by any definition of the word.

And Red was intelligent. He used many clever tactics. The Bokoblins wanted an iron fist. The Bokoblins wanted strength. The Bokoblins wanted A LEADER WHO **SUBJECTS HIS ENEMIES TO BLOODSHED!**

* * *

Just as before, the Bokoblins had set up a camp in Eldin Volcano. However, since "**the green one**" was living elsewhere with the "spirit maiden", he didn't have any idea of the camp.

It would only be temporary. They had cleared out all of the hostile... and peaceful creatures in the area. Unfortunately, Eldin, the volcano's dragon, had been encased in a long slumber. Really responsible there, Eldin.

So, the Bokoblins were doing their normal things – looking for more things to steal. Red walked across the camp. He had hatched a plan to invade Faron Woods once more. But, there was one thing that was preventing him from expressing his idea to the public.

The **green one**. And he had already assembled a plan to get rid of him, too.


	2. Slicing the Skyloft

_Sorry about the LONG time between chapters! I'm a fail, I know._

_I really need to update more…_

"So, we attack here…"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Wow, you guys… **just SHUT UP **and listen to my plan!" The voice was familiar.

It was Red. He was in front of the camp, reading out his plans to the public.

He looked down at his fellow cronies. They were looking at him impatiently.

"Fine then…" he yelled. "Do YOU have any ideas?"

One Bokoblin jumped up. "Yeah. Why don't you shut up?"

Red looked at him with wide eyes. "Fine. I'll get to the point!"

"Has any of you seen these birds up in the sky? If you look closely, you can see a silhouette of them."

One of them spoke. "Yeah. I like, seen them, all, like."

Another spoke. "Yurp. Wot is we gonna do with 'em then?"

Red looked down on the (suddenly interested) crowd. "I have done some research…"

There was a shout. "DON'T USE THE WORD RESEARCH IN FRONT OF OUR CHILDREN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

Red held back. "These… birds are Loftwings. If we lure one of the pink things and bring it down here, we can hijack the Loftwing, and fly to Faron Woods, where HE is waiting."

"Who's 'he'?" said one, confused.

"Oh, you'll see…" Red grinned mischievously.

* * *

Red rushed up the summit of the volcano. He was thinking of a plan to call someone down to the camp…

"That's it!"

A few minutes later, he was on the speakers' pedestal again, preparing to speak again.

"OH, WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" shouted one.

"Guys, I have a new plan!" yelled Red. He just about got everyone in the camp to stare at him.

Suddenly, a Peahat rose behind him. Everyone stared at him. Some jaws were dropped.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" squawked one.

"This is my pet, Hatpea. You may have thought you got rid of everything in this province, but I have this little guy."

Everyone fell silent.

"Yes, yes. So, my plan is…"

**A few hours later…**

"Basically, to put it, I'll fly my Peahat into the sky island and get everyone to follow me and fly down here, and hijack the Loftwings so we can fly to Faron Woods and find the green one and kill him and capture the spirit maiden and do whatever we needed with her in the first place."

"Dude… how do you do that?" one asked, scratching his head.

"Do what?"

"The ultra-speaking thing."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

There was a string of Bokoblins flying up into the sky. The Peahat was slowly lifting them up. Red was on the top.

"You can do it, Hatpea!" Red grinned.

"I don't think he can… I mean, I can hardly stay seated…" The Bokoblin below Red was speaking."

"What do you mean stay seated?"

"I can hardly stay gripped…"

He fell.

Fortunately, he crashed into Skyloft, gripping his weapon: a cleaver.

Red jumped down, doing a roll before he was smashed into the ground, landing perfectly.

They drew their weapons.

The group of Blins were in the plaza. Red decided to go over to the Light Tower. He grabbed the ladder, and decided to climb up.

"YOU GO AND ATTACK; I'LL SMASH THIS MIRROR, HOPEFULLY BREAKING SOMETHING!" He yelled.

The mob were at the Bazaar. They went in.

Rupin was first to see them, welcoming them into the Bazaar.

"Well, hello, my fashionable friends!" He said, enthusiastically. "Can I interest you in a pair of prime undergarments?"

One Bokoblin was interested. He decided to gaze at his stock.

The other Bokoblins all went to the Scrap Shop. They seemed interested with the metal wares.

"Yes, sir. It is only 50 Rupees for these lovely pants!"

The Bokoblin looked at him. He drew his weapon, and began grunting.

"No, sir! We don't sell grunting machines!"

If he had said any more, he would've been dead.

However, the Bokoblin spared his life.

All the Bokoblins at Gondo's place were clamouring for the weapons.

"It'll cost 25 Rupees for an upgrade, my friend." Gondo showed no fear in his voice, but you could see his worried expression.

He had managed to run into the back door before he was ravaged by Bokoblins.

They split up to go to the next services, who had not even noticed Rupin and Gondo being attacked and threatened, respectively.

* * *

Red was still trying to break the mirror. It didn't seem to break. Maybe, evil energy—

"HEY!"

Red looked down. There was a figure in yellow clothing shouting at him. What was this tomfoolery?

"Why are you up there? Get down!"

Red leaped down from the segments of the tower. He drew his weapon, a rapier, out of the sheath.

"Stupid kid! Wear your costumes all you like, but you won't win!" It was Pipit.

Red leaped at him, slicing him down with the sword. Pipit leaped back, fatally wounded from the slash.

Red was thinking. How should he kill him? He dived deep into thought, while Pipit lay there, holding his chest.

He was thinking about the technique that he sometimes saw the green one use. When he did it, he always yelled out 'FATAL BLOW!' It was weird, because he never seemed to talk anyway.

Red leaped up into the air, accidentally stumbling off. He drove his sword straight into Pipit's chest, making him yell out in pain.

Red jumped back.

Pipit turned black. It looked like disappeared. A purple ghost rose above him as he disappeared.

Red seemed to be satisfied with that, so he walked off.


	3. Bonk on Zelda

_Thank you 'Me' for giving that piece of information. Clearly I did not do my research *sweatdrop*._

_Now for the chapter!_

"Oh yeah oh yeah yeah yeah!"

"What a hot beat!"

"Can you hear it?"

"Yup!"

The mob was still in Bazaar, admiring the background music.

"I hate that music." One Bokoblin grimaced, covering his ears.

"Wot doss it matter, yo? I got these nice oundergarmints!"

They all walked over to the Bokoblin, looking at his pants.

"It's thee latest!" he announced, grinning."

Suddenly, they looked around, noticing the apparent vacancy of the Bazaar. What did this mean? Steal stuff.

The mob had managed to leave the Bazaar with shiny new weapons. It looks like they're ready.

"I got a pointy stick." One Bokoblin said.

"I theenk its colled a speer. But, I woodunt reli on it." Another Bokolin replied.

They stepped out of the Bazaar. Hang on!

"Why is there a big orb in de air?"

"Whoi iz eet dark?"

It took them two hours to figure it out. By that time, Red would be ready. Oh yeah.

* * *

"Let's go and find the green one now." It was Red, and he was getting ready to jump off the ledge, when someone stopped him.

He was pulled by the ear, and thrown off course. Red stumbled back, holding his ear, squealing quietly.

"Listen to me, guys…"

"LISTEN TO ME, GUYS!" A singular red Bokoblin stood on a statue, and cleared his throat, holding a piece of paper.

"Do you know what we should do? We should jump into Faron Woods, and kill everything!"

The crowd was in favour.

"So, as you know, Red has got the plan for what we do IN Faron Woods. But, I have a better plan."

The crowd's cheering and praise stopped.

A Remlit was hiding behind the statue. This Remlit in particular, had always been cursed. It clambered up the statue, remaining concealed behind the ornate stone. And he was ready to strike.

* * *

Faron Woods. There was a new area there. It looked weird. Link's DIY was not very good.

In the treehouse, Link was sleeping, the window shining moonlight brightly into his face. However, a red figure rose from the window.

It was Red. He had managed to escape from Skyloft, holding onto Hatpea. He leaped down from the tree.

He observed his surroundings. He had speculated that the spirit maiden was out somewhere. So, he began his search.

_Not here. Not there. Not everywhere. _He was thinking of a little rhyme to occupy himself while he was searching for the spirit maiden.

Eventually, he reached the Deep Woods. He crept along the long grass. Since the green one had left long ago, the place had remained untouched. He reached the area with the bomb and tightrope. He remembered. He was the one that snapped that rope. Ah, good times!

He apparently thought he could swing on the Deku Hornets' nest to get across to the other side. You could probably do it if you were a Miniblin, but he wasn't, so there.

SNAP! And, he fell.

* * *

He finally made it to the main area of the Deep Woods. He saw a figure with blonde hair picking flowers. SCORE! He swung out his rapier, and began to creep towards her.

The figure was singing a familiar song.

_Was it that ballad thing…? Ballad of the Goddess…I think that's it… Ballad of the Goddess! _He thought, grinning mischievously.

He rolled beside her, and picked some grass. He began to blow on the grass, playing a tune.

Zelda looked back. Red readied his sword, and WHAM.

He wasn't sure if bonking a sword used for stabbing on someone's head was a good idea, but it did the job.

He grabbed her hands, and heaved her off.

_Done_

Wow, this was shorter then I thought. Sorry._  
_


End file.
